Familiar
by Flakeblood
Summary: When Alucard first awoke and stormed his father's castle, he was certain he would need to face it alone. Alucard considered himself lucky enough to find one of his lovers reborn, but he should have been used to surprises from them by now.


"Just here Master." Faerie danced through the air, long blonde hair flowing around her as she gestured her new friend forward. "You see? Isn't he as cute as I said?"

Alucard looked at the new eidolon whom Faerie brought out. He looked annoyed by the manhandling as Faerie pushed and pulled him into place, making sure he stayed hovering in front of Alucard.

"I am not cute!" the eidolon protested, though Alucard disagreed.

The eidolon appeared to be of the same type as Alucard's own familiar: a fairy. He was slightly larger than her in height and mass, though he was as slim as expected of beings who spent most of their time flying with large, clear wings rather than walking, and little to no time fighting. His clothing differed from her rich blue robes, his own simple brown garments only flowing along his back; odd for a fairy. What caught Alucard's attention was the obvious fact the fairy eidolon looked strikingly similar to his long dead companion, Trevor Belmont.

Despite lacking some muscle mass and a scruffy beard, the eidolon's shoulder length hair was the same shade of brown, and his face shape was identical. What looked like a faint scar peeked out from behind longer bangs. Even the glare he sent at Faerie-frustrated yet ultimately pouting-sent old memories skittering through Alucard's mind and heart.

"I have to disagree," Alucard finally said, catching the attention of the bickering fairies. "You are beautiful."

A fierce red bloomed under the eidolon's pale, wheat brown skin, and he crossed his arms as he looked away. Faerie giggled and poked at his cheek. Alucard offered his palms for the two smaller beings to rest on, which she immediately took advantage of, dragging the new eidolon with her. Faerie alighted gracefully on one of Alucard's gloved hands, the other following unwillingly and stumbling upon touching down before he regained his balance.

"He likes you, he likes you!" Faerie chanted, wrapping her arms around the eidolon's neck and jumping excitedly. Ignoring his halfhearted protests, she said, "You should come with us. Oh please? We could help Master so much more together."

"What?" The small man's arms had come up to try and push Faerie away, to little success. "Why would I want to?"

"Because I know you don't like it here," Faerie insisted. "You'd be so much happier with us, I can tell. I can feel it."

"I barely know you, either of you," he insisted, but did not dispute her claims.

Alucard tilted his head in thought. Faerie was looking up at him with big blue eyes, pleading, asking him to help convince the other eidolon to pledge himself. It was difficult to say no to her, as it had been when they had traveled together three hundred years ago, but this was an issue he could not pressure.

"Faerie," he said, tone reprimanding, though he couldn't keep the sad longing out of it, "If he does not wish to pledge himself, I will not force him."

She puffed her cheeks out and practically shoved herself away from the other eidolon to fly behind Alucard. Her movements threw the slim man off balance, and he wobbled on Alucard's hands for a few moments before falling forward.

Throwing out his small hands, he caught himself on Alucard, the dhampir blinking as he and the eidolon came face to face. A blue greeted him in those eyes; the same shade of a flower he had seen only rarely. _A love in mist. How appropriate,_ he thought. With a widening of those gorgeous eyes and a flush spreading down his neck, the delicate man pushed himself backwards, once again losing his footing and landing sitting down on Alucard's hands.

The dhampir felt Faerie peek over his shoulder, one small hand brushing hair strands aside. The new eidolon shook, one hand covering his left eye while the other clenched into a fist; His wings lay down at an angle, not unlike the ears of a frightened cat.

Alucard looked at Faerie worriedly, but she simply shook her head, a sad sympathy in her eyes. Alucard raised one of his thumbs to run along the smaller man's arm. He felt himself frown as the man flinched.

"Why do you hide your eye?" Alucard asked.

The eidolon shook his head furiously. Alucard rubbed his arm again, attempting to soothe him. He thought he might have an idea as to the reason.

"Your scar is nothing to be ashamed of," he said. The way the man tensed at his words told Alucard he was right. Fairy types tended to be vain and judgmental. It was not usually out of cruelty, but simply a matter of their nature. Fairies were drawn to beauty and repulsed those who did not fit the standards of their group. Every fairy camarilla had their own dynamic, and even camarillas within the same court often clashed on ideas of beauty.

As if to dispel the very thought, Faerie hovered down beside her distraught friend. She wrapped her arms around him, whispering to him until he let her pull the hand away. It took several more moments before the scarred eidolon would look at Alucard. It was a look of defiance, but Alucard had known Trevor Belmont, had understood him to his core. The little eidolon was terrified, likely anticipating a rejection.

"Faerie," he called. She gave the her friend another squeeze and a kiss on the scar before fluttering up to meet her master.

Alucard leaned forward, brushing his lips just up against her ear, and whispered, so low only she could hear, "Sypha."

The woman trembled at the use of her true name, but at the same time, sighed and closed her eyes. "Yes?" she whispered back.

"Why do you wish for this one to join us?"

Sypha had been fiery, passionate, and not just a little jealous and protective over her lovers. All traits which had carried over when Alucard had discovered her soul reborn as an eidolon. As Faerie, she always pouted and fumed when Alucard had more use for his more combative familiars. Now, she blushed, adding a pink to her golden undertones.

Despite that, she answered with no hesitation, "Because I love him."

Alucard closed his eyes. Fairies were so direct, so truthful. It was one thing he loved about them. Yet, candor was something he had loved about Sypha as a human, as well. With such devotion, surely this new eidolon had to be...

"Oh!" Alucard opened his eyes at the exclamation, and saw Faerie now hovering in front of his face, speaking at a normal volume with a slight hint of worry. "But of course, I love you too, Master."

Alucard felt his lips spread in a small smile. "Yes, I know."

Faerie nodded decisively, and she practically glowed in joy when Alucard glanced at the eidolon on his hands before giving her an affirmative nod. She giggled and flew up to perch on Alucard's head, patting at his hair with appreciative hands.

Alucard turned his small smile to the apprehensive sprite before him. He had stopped shaking, but the fear in his eyes had not lessened. Alucard made sure to speak in a calming voice.

"We would be glad to have you join us, should you desire to. However, I feel you should know the consequences of the decision before you make it." He felt his smile fall slightly, but said, "We fight through this castle to destroy it, and... to defeat my father, should it come to that. If you are not comfortable in battle, you may not wish to come."

"He's alright in battle," Faerie piped up, "Right?"

"I-" The eidolon opened his mouth a little, then shook his head and stood up. "When I tried I, got hurt." He brushed fingers at the bottom edge of his scar.

"It is only natural," Alucard agreed. He got a confused look from the little sprite, bordering on angry, so Alucard resolved to simply show him what he meant.

Pulling away the hand the small man was not standing on, Alucard deftly undid his cravat, then his vest and shirt, pushing them aside to reveal his chest. The eidolon gasped when the scar was revealed, a large, angry red marring Alucard's alabaster skin across his torso. A reminder of the beginning of the end for his family. Yet...

"Scars show that we live," Alucard said. "That we have triumphed over unfortunate circumstances. To give up... That would be the only true loss."

He had learned the sentiment from his mother, and then been reminded of it by Trevor. This little eidolon, perhaps he was the man Alucard thought lost to him, perhaps he was not. But he felt in his heart he wanted the sprite to stay. Was this the feeling that Faerie, that Sypha, had meant?

While Alucard was thinking, the eidolon had started flying again, moving up just close enough to reach out a hand to the scar. Small, soft hands touched him, a far cry from the large, calloused hands Alucard had once known, but the sensation was not unpleasant. He wondered if the eidolon was feeling his heartbeat or simply marveling at the unnaturally smooth texture of the scar.

Then the man moved back and settled again on Alucard's hand. He blinked and looked down, as though surprised to find it there, under his feet. Alucard raised an eyebrow in amusement. Did he think Alucard would move his perch while he was unawares? It brought up unhappy questions on how he had been treated with the group of fae he had grown up with, which Alucard pushed to the side. An issue for another time.

Instead, he simply looked to the little eidolon, awaiting a decision with calm patience.

The man looked back, unafraid now. He stood as tall as his limited height would let him and said, "Fine. I'm coming with you."

Faerie cheered, bouncing up and down. Alucard winced at the little fae hopping on his head, but then smiled down at the one in his hands. As he brought his hands up, allowing them to be face to face once again, he noticed a faint pink climbing up the smaller man's cheeks. Alucard smiled, feeling a little mischievous.

"Whenever you are ready," he said.

"Don't rush me," the eidolon said loudly, the pink spreading, "I- I know what I'm doing!"

Alucard nodded, not saying any more, but his smile grew. The eidolon huffed, crossed and uncrossed his arms, then reached out and pushed on Alucard's cheek to turn his face. Alucard allowed it, feeling Trevor sidle up to his ear, one small hand brushing his long locks of hair away from it.

Alucard closed his eyes, listening intently. Then he heard the whispered true name, "Trevor."

A shiver ran down his spine and settled in his soul. _Trevor,_ it sighed. It was him, it was Trevor. Then he felt a press of lips against his cheek, and the bond snapped into place.

The bond felt instantly right, just as it had with Sypha, like his lover was just coming home after a long hunt. He sighed and opened his eyes, turning his head back to look at his new familiar. Trevor looked a bit dazed, eyes glassy and face flushed as he breathed through parted lips. Alucard raised his free hand and stroked along Trevor's reddened face with a thumb.

When the little eidolon came back to himself, Alucard leaned in, brushing small strands of chestnut brown hair behind the seashell small ear. "Trevor," he whispered.

Groaning, the eidolon leaned into Alucard, wrapping his arms around Alucard's face, placing splayed fingers over his cheeks. "Master," he whimpered.

Ah, there was one final thing he had to do; something he had done for Sypha as well, when she bonded as his familiar. Alucard ran a couple fingers through Trevor's hair, then gently pulled his head to the side.

After a gentle kiss to Trevor's cheek, he whispered his own name, "Adrian Fahrenheit Țepeș."

As Trevor shuddered and gasped, Alucard felt the bond strengthen. He waited then until Trevor pulled back, looking confused, yet inordinately pleased; Alucard recognized the look from many a morning when all three of them woke up in the same bed. It seemed Trevor still had trouble accepting the good things in his life.

Sypha, however, did not. She bounced off Alucard's head and fluttered down to meet both of them. With a brazen kiss to Trevor's cheek, she leaned into him and whispered her own name. Trevor's eyes bugged, but he returned the gesture and whispered his own as well. Sypha giggled and planted an exuberant kiss on his lips. Trevor squeaked in surprise, a sound which made Alucard chuckle.

Both fae broke away from each other turning to him. Sypha giggled and launched herself up to Alucard's left shoulder, shoving hair out of the way so she could sit herself down and plant a kiss on Alucard's cheek.

"I'm so happy," she crowed, "We're all together."

Trevor hesitated longer but flew up as well, carefully pushing aside the pale golden strands to settle in on Alucard's right shoulder. He didn't offer a kiss, but both hands grabbed onto Alucard to keep himself steady.

"Yeah yeah, we're storming the rest of this castle, right? Let's get moving."

Alucard huffed in amusement, and turned his head just enough to see his new familiar. He needed a new name, something simple to call to him. True names were incredibly powerful, intimate, and dangerous in the wrong hands. Trevor turned to him, the pouting frown back on his face.

"Well?" he demanded.

Faerie must have caught Alucard's train of thought, as she lept to her feet on his shoulder and tugged at his hair, saying, "I've got it! Sprite! Nice and simple."

Trevor wrinkled his nose. "Wha-?" He bent forward, trying to see around Alucard's face.

"Sprite it is," Alucard said. He planted a kiss on Trevor's cheek. Watching the man blush in all manner of rose-like hues was becoming something of a vice for Alucard.

"W-well whatever." Trevor leaned back, almost hiding himself amongst the golden strands which cascaded behind and over Alucard's shoulder. "It's fine."

Alucard chuckled in amusement, then turned his attention to Faerie, giving her a small kiss as well. She smiled and hugged him back before settling down, finally losing her tight grip on his hair.

With quick hands, Alucard buttoned, and tied, and smoothed his clothes, enjoying the grumbles on both sides of himself when they readjusted. As Alucard took his next steps forward, Faerie and Sprite on his shoulders, he felt a genuine, joyful feeling settle in his heart. Though they were different, having those two souls intertwine with his own gave him a strength he had not imagined he would ever have again.

"-And remember to stay out of his way when we get to rooms that are full of other monsters," Faerie was saying, gesticulating wildly with her arms, despite the fact Sprite couldn't see her. "Master tries his best to watch for us as well, but I only have so much magic, and if he gets injured because he's watching you-"

"I know how to look out for myself," Sprite interrupted. He now stood, wings fluttering behind him in violent spurts.

"Do you?" Faerie stood and hovered up, peeking her head over Alucard's. Sprite had the same idea, hands resting on the crown of Alucard's head as he leaned over.

"Yes."

"Prove it."

Alucard sighed as he felt his two eidolons relocate to the top of his head, presumably fighting as they yelled at each other, their footsteps irregular in timing and weight. Still, he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

He would appreciate their bickering-and occasional laughter-over the silence of his sleep every time.

* * *

I mean, it's fairies, right? MERRY FUCKIN CHRISTMAS! Gosh I hope y'all are more relaxed than me. ^^;

Anyway, I love SotN (surprising no one) so this idea was kinda born when I thought "What if Faerie was Sypha? At the end of CV III she has long hair..." and bam! This. Out of an errant thought.

I'm a sucker for reincarnation. And fae.

I also thought it would be fun to take Netflix!Trevor and essentially make him into Trevor from like, Curse of Darkness. That was my mental image, anyway. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Like I said, this was all kinda for funsies.

Have fun guys! Til next time.


End file.
